1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in security barriers attached in passageways. The invention is more particularly concerned with, but not limited to, adjustable security doors that are adjusted by the use of interacting tubular rods and wedge nuts, with connecting parts being hidden when the door is secured so as to be inaccessible, with a sliding bolt which interacts with the door frame keeping the door from being opened or removed, and with door mounting plates which increase the swing area of the security door.
2. Features of the Invention
It is a primary object of the invention to provide one security barrier arrangement, the width of which can be set so that the one barrier can be adapted to different passageway widths. Particularly, an object is to provide such a security barrier that retains full security despite also having such adjustability. A further object is to make such a barrier from conventional tubular rod and bar steel.